It is desirable to provide gutters for water direction and control on buildings. Currently, gutters are typically installed on new construction and maintained on existing facilities, be it residential and/or commercial structures.
In some instances, Applicant realizes that the gutters conventionally used on buildings are associated with problems, such as, by way of example, not carrying and/or directing the water flow from the roofing of the building, especially during heavy water flow situations. In some examples, the angles of the roof and/or building structure may accelerate or intensify the water flow, situations that conventional gutters may not be equipped to properly handle, exposing the building to conditions prone to cause damage to the building structures. Water from the roof and overflowing past a gutter can gather around the base of a structure and cause foundation damage, weaken structures and accelerate environmental impacts.
Often in heavy water flow situations, water is directed by the roofline to valleys from peaks in the roof, such that water converges and accelerates as it nears the edge of the roofing. The water flow may be so heavy and/or gained acceleration to the point it skates across the top of conventional gutter systems and/or is not contained by the gutter. Attempts have been made to address this problem in the art by way of adding baffles to the gutter, adding a wall as a water stop and adding channels in attempts to direct water flow. A concern is an economically feasible option that addresses the gutter deficiencies efficiently and effectively, especially where retrofits to existing structures are concerned. Applicant also realized that a gutter system, especially any retrofit, should take into consideration and not be detrimental to the aesthetics of the structure. Applicant realized the shortcomings of the previous attempts to address the challenges with gutter systems.
Therefore, Applicants desire alternative cost-effective, improved devices, systems, kits, assemblies and methods that are useful and provide an improved gutter for retaining and directing water, while maintaining an aesthetically pleasing look that may match building materials.